the_chronicles_of_idrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Riders
The Dragon Riders are a military order which use domesticated dragons to guard the Kingdom of the Wintervale from their hold in Twin Peaks. Originally they manned Valmoor Castle in Dragon’s Peak where they worked alongside the Watchmen in protecting the Eight Kingdoms from northern invaders. However, they disbanded when Melchior Morgenstern pardoned the northern kingdoms from their banishment. They only recently were formed together under Melchior Morgenstern’s orders, and are currently training a new generation of dragons to prepare for the war against the Shapeshifters. The Dragon Riders are organized into three ranks: Stewards who are members training to one day become riders, Riders who militaristically train the dragons, and the Lord Commander who leads the organization. The Dragon Riders are currently led by Lord Commander Baelfire McKinnon. History The Dragon Riders were founded in 430 A.D.K. during the reign of Tobias Lannister III. A census report revealed that the dragon population diminished to single digits. King Tobias reacted by ending the Dragon Inquisition in the Eight Kingdoms and criminalizing the act of hunting dragons that were not a threat to society. The following year it was required by law to have a blessing by the King or a Warden to slay a dragon unless it was threatening to a city or a hold. In 434 A.D.K. the dragon population remained the same, but there was an increase in the number of dragon attacks in cities near mountains. King Tobias responded by releasing plans to create a military order which captured and domesticated dragons to preserve and grow their population, and to train them for war against invading northern armies. It took three years to build a castle in Dragon's Peak that would be suitable to hold dragons. In 437 A.D.K., upon the completion of Valmoor Castle, a unit of mages were formed under the guidance of the Eight Iron Swords and were sent to capture a dragon that lived in the Scarlet Highlands. Using a series of barriers and spells, the unit was able to force the dragon from its domain and lead it north into the White Highlands. With the dragon weakened in the north, it was captured and taken to Valmoor Castle and locked in a dungeon for several years. A small group of warriors were stationed at Valmoor Castle to care for the dragon, and for an hour each week, they made attempts to befriend it. Eventually, the dragon did take to one of the warriors, but it would never become domesticated. The dragon fathered an egg; with hopes to overwhelm the nature of the dragon with nurturing, they took the egg away and cared for the dragon that came from it. The original dragon that was captured then lashed out and was put down after killing two knights attempted to feed it. For the first century, dragons that were captured by the Dragon Riders were held as prisoners and used to father eggs. The Dragon Riders gave up on domesticating dragons born outside of Castle Valmoor and focused on raising dragons born within the castle. In the 6th century, attempts were made to use dragons to capture other dragons. This was met with success. Techniques were also formed to use domesticated dragons to aid wild dragons in domesticating. In 689 A.D.K. The Dragon Riders began helping the Watchmen in fighting invaders from the North. In 717 A.D.K. Castle Valmoor was attacked by the Eladorian Army. 20 Stewards were killed in the fight, as well as two riders and their dragons, and the Lord Commander. Rider Baelfire McKinnon was promoted to Lord Commander in an emergency meeting with the remaining Riders. The attack bankrupted the Dragon Riders and they were forced to become a unit within the Watchmen. In 718 A.D.K. the Watchmen were disbanded after Melchior Morgenstern granted northern populations access to the Sept Isles. The Dragon Riders were too disbanded as a result of this and the remaining dragons were held within the castle by a few members of the Dragon Riders. When the Watchmen of Valmoor rose against their superiors, the Dragon Riders joined them, secretly operating as sleeper cells who were tasked with infiltrating the ranks of the terrorist organization and gathering information for rebel cells. The Dragon Riders were successful in warning many noble households; their work resulted in saving 142 lives. They officially left the Watchmen of Valmoor when they sieged Old Keep and were forced to defect when Melchior Morgenstern's life was in danger. In 719 A.D.K. the Dragon Riders have once again formed with several new members and a few old ones. They're led by Lord Commander Baelfire McKinnon who is preparing the dragons for war against the Eastern Threat. Since the Incursion, the dragons of the world have become more hostile and unable to be tamed. The Dragon Riders have since been forced to lock their dragons away at Valmoor Castle where they take care of them in the best way they can. The Dragon Riders are also contracted to capture or kill any dragons that may wreck havoc throughout the world. Organization Members of the Dragon Riders are divided into three orders based on their rank. At the bottom of the hierarchy are the Stewards, who make a body of 42 members. They are divided into seven groups of six which are led by one-of-seven Riders. The organization is then led by a Lord Commander. * Lord Commander – Upon their death, a new one is chosen democratically by all members of the Dragon Riders. Candidates are nominated by the seven Riders. The Lord Commander has their own dragon. * Riders – Seasoned members of the Dragon Riders, they have their own dragons that they personally train. They oversee the training of six stewards, teaching them how to fight with a sword, how to capture wild dragons, and how to domesticate them. When a Rider passes or is promoted to Lord Commander, another is selected by the Lord Commander from the pool of Stewards. * Stewards – Initiate members of the Dragon Riders, they make up the bulk of the organization. They’re in constant training to capture dragons, fight, and raise dragons. When they aren’t training, they’re providing day-to-day task such as cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the castle. Membership Notable Members * Elysande Wendover - Paladin. * Baelfire McKinnon - Lord Commander * Scott Clarke - Paladin. Notable Dragons * Drakkon - Dragon or Baelfire McKinnon's. * Dafuling - Green and red scaled dragon that died during the Siege of Valmoor Castle. Belonged to Rider Dimitri Sratz. Strongholds * Valmoor Castle -